GURPS Camelot
GURPS Classic: Camelot presents three versions of Camelot in which to adventure. Chracters The Advantages, Disadvantages, Skills, Character Types and Jobs best suited to the setting. Jousts and Tourneys Knight needed to train...something that jousts and tourneys easily allowed. In a realistic version of Camelot these simply do not exist and wouldn't exist for hundreds of years. Magic One thing to keep in mind is Merlin was an exception rather then the rule for the average mage in Camelot.Interestingly Merlin's power level actually decreases with the later telling of the story. In Geoffrey of Monmouth's Vita Merlini (1150 CE), Merlin can control weather on a scale of and uses earthquakes to devastate enemy armies. Magic tends to be rare limited to potions and charms and magic items of any type are rare. Mythic Camelot Geoffiey of Monmouth's Camelot by way of Malory. Represented by Camelot-1 in Infinite Worlds. It is generally TL3 but there is a great deal of variety in the Tech Level. Some writers like T.S. White and the Monty Python troupe move King Arthur out of the 5th century to a far later one like the 10th or 13th. This has the advantages of explaining the arms and armor often depicted for Arthur and his knights but the disadvantage that the stories involve a declining (rather then long dead) Western Roman Empire. Cinematic Camelot The version of Camelot popularized by T. H. White's The Once and Future King. Represented by Camelot-3 in Infinite Worlds this version of Camelot is a wild mixture of TL ranging from 2 to 4. The baseline is regarded as TL3. Mythic/Cinematic Timeline A timeline formed out of the "best compromise" between Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Vulgate and Malory. The Historical Arthur "Riothamus"Riothamus seams to be a title rather then an actual name. as King Arthur. Represented by Camelot-2 in Infinite Worlds, it is TL2. Historical Timeline While having a backbone of Geoffrey of Monmouth almost all of the events and persons listed have independent confirmation in other, more reliable, sources. A Cast of Thousands Stats for the mystic versions of Arthur Pendragon, Guinevere, Lancelot du Lac, Sir Kay, Galahad, Percival, Tristram, La Beale Isolde, Palomides, Breuse Sans Pit, a Generic Knight, the Orkney Brothers (Gawaine, Agravaine, Gaheris, Gareth ("Beaumains"), and Mordred), and the Magic-Wielders (Merlin, Morgan le Fay, and Nimue). Arthurian Bestiary * Mystical and Magical Beings: Angels, Dragons, and Gryphons * Beasts: LionsIn the Britain of Malory's Le Morte d'Arthur, lions are strangely common., Wild Boar, and Wolf * Races: Fie/Fay/Faerie, Giants, Merfolk, WerewolvesSir Marrok and Sir Gorlagon are presented as examples. Designer Notes "The Once and Future Legend" Roleplayer #24, June 1991 The World of Warcraft Inversion While not part of this book it is worth mentioning as it demonstrates a dark inversion of the Arthur myth. Uther Lightbringer is Arthus' mentor rather then father and Frostmourne replaces Excalibur. Other Camelots Camelot Vampire the Masquerade''GURPS Vampire: The Masquerade'' 146 Suggested Material * Legends Summarized: King Arthur (Overly Sarcastic Productions) * Legends Summarized: Arthur's Knights (Overly Sarcastic Productions) Additional works * GURPS Update * GURPS Low-Tech References Category:Genre Books Category:Settings Category:3rd Edition